


Just This Will Do

by nanengko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Sugar-Coated Degradation Kink, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanengko/pseuds/nanengko
Summary: One Shot– Iwaizumi taking care of his touch-starved significant other in a way he knows best.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/You
Kudos: 22





	Just This Will Do

Times are busier, and finding the opportunities for intimacy grows more difficult by the day, schedules never seeming to match-up or other plans always interfering. Those quick morning kisses and rushed hugs goodbye that you wish could last a little longer has you starving for Iwaizumi’s touch and attention. You understand the amount of time he needs to commit to his job and you respect that, but _god_ do you miss him.

Taking matters into your own hands doesn’t seem to do the trick anymore, especially when you’ve already been spoiled by him—fingers can’t quite reach or stretch you out the way his so effortlessly do. Remembering the way his precise tongue works through you so good, and the way his cock can turn you into a fucked-out mess has you lost in your filthy sweet thoughts.

He doesn’t even need to try, his touch always seems to put you at his mercy—so _receptive_ , so _willing_ , so _ready_ to receive what he has to give. You let your imagination run wild, thoughts filling with your Hajime—the way his rough hands feel squeezing at your supple flesh and the way you would melt when he places open-mouthed kisses along your neck. For now, just this will do, you repeatedly tell yourself this despite your growing need.

You lay yourself face-down on his side of the bed, burying your face into his pillow as you softly inhale. An intoxicating scent that’s all him further fuelling your imagination, causing a soft whine to leave your parted lips. Your thoughts continue to wander, raw and untamed. You can’t help but slide a hand down and passed the waistband of your underwear before discarding them onto the floor, folds already slick as you begin to slide a tentative finger through. As you push two lithe fingers inside, you earn yourself a sharp intake of breath—good, but not good enough. Pretending he’s here with you and that it’s his expert fingers instead of yours—yes, just this will do. You continue at a lazy pace, more so enjoying the works of your imagination than the workings of your fingers, it wasn’t his after all.

“Seems like you’re busy.” You hear his gruff voice coming from somewhere behind you and you’re abruptly pulled away from your thoughts.

He was somehow able to sneak behind, you being too occupied to even hear him come through the front door. Oh, but what a sight to be greeted with—on all fours, ass propped up with fingers buried deep inside. He can’t help but watch for a few moments, frozen in place, pants tightening at the image presented to him; it’s been way too long.

“H-Hajime?” Surprise mixed with some embarrassment seeping into your voice.

Fingers are pulled out and you scramble to sit upright, immediately clamping your legs shut and using your arms to wrap around your knees. You don’t know why you’re acting as if he’s never seen you like this before. He’s seen all of you, and in positions more embarrassing than this. You stare wide-eyed at him and he looks back, hooded eyes freely roaming over your naked lower half.

“Work was cut short, so I’m here.” Iwaizumi says quietly as he walks over towards you, stopping at the foot of the bed.

Your arms drop from around your legs and you relax. You flash a soft smile, the embarrassment disappearing, once again replaced with the need and desperation from earlier. He places one knee onto the bed, the mattress dipping underneath his weight as he leans over you. Strong hands find their way to your knees, pushing them apart. He takes two fingers and drags them between your glistening folds before holding them up, rubbing his fingers together, and inspecting closely as your slick webs when he pulls them apart. Your body jerks at the contact and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t love how his hand looked right now.

“Is this what happens when I don’t get to touch you? Craving for some of my attention now, aren’t we?” He gestures to his fingers as he looks down at you, smirking.

“Uh—I—,” you’re at a loss for words, so enamoured by him, the only thing on your mind is how good he looks looming over—large body and handsome features—with you coated all over his fingers.

“Hm? What was that?” His head tilts, amusement clearly written all over his face.

You want him to touch you, you want him to at least do _something_. A whispered “please” falls through your lips and you take his hand and guide it back to where you want him to be. His features soften momentarily as he watches your pleading eyes; how can he ever say no to that?

He lets out a defeated sigh, “alright, pretty girl.”

Iwaizumi settles in behind you as you crawl into place between his legs, he pulls you in close before sliding his hands behind your thighs, pulling them wide. Leaning back onto his hard chest and caged between his strong biceps has you so enticed. You relax against his touch, finally he was here and so close to giving what you’ve waited _so long_ for.

He takes his time as he caresses at your thighs, squeezing firmly as he makes his way down, feather light tingles shooting straight to your cunt. He doesn’t stop until thick fingertips brush against your outer lips. You let a whimper escape, your own hands gripping at his muscled thighs and holding tight.

“Someone’s a needy little slut.” He tells you this as he spreads you apart with two fingers on either side; a quiet squelch softly fills the room.

Despite his harsh words and gruff demeanor, the slight shake in his voice and the sudden hitch in his breath lets you know that he’s missed this too. His cock pressing heavily through his pants onto your back is also more than enough proof of that. You let a moan escape as you feel him press two fingers against your clenching hole, applying enough pressure to have him sink in all the way.

This is what you’ve been waiting for—for him to take care of you just like this. You let your head roll to the side as he slowly starts to finger-fuck you, taking his sweet time pressing against your walls in a way only he knows best.

Quiet whimpers fill the room and you let out a long breath, “missed you so so much.”

He lets out a low chuckle and the feeling of his chest vibrating against your back has you pressing further against him. 

“I don’t touch you for a bit and you turn into such a cock-hungry whore.” He emphasizes his point by circling your clit with an index finger, the pace of his other hand quickening into you.

A soft kiss is placed to the top of your head as a means of softening the blow of his earlier words. Despite that, it was very true, you’re hungry—no, you’re starving. You feel yourself clenching down hard—working you so good. Just a little bit more and he would give you what you’ve been wishing for—so close. The way his fingers were perfectly prodding had you rolling your eyes back and desperately moaning and begging him to make you cum.

You feel yourself tipping at the edge, “so close, so close.” You chant out quietly, that tantalizing feeling—so warm and so inviting.

You’re suddenly met with emptiness as he pulls his fingers out of you, a string of your arousal following and dropping against your thigh; you’re clenching down, beckoning to be filled. Eyes shoot open and you turn and stare up at him.

“What’s with that face? The only thing you’re gonna be screaming on today is my cock.” 

He shifts behind you to stand up off the bed, the familiar clang of metal from the unfastening of his belt ringing throughout the room, breaking you free from your daze and signalling you to remove your sweatshirt. You carelessly throw it onto the floor to join the rest of the pile. He’s back, and hovering over you, your legs instantly wrapping around his waist as he starts to line his dripping cock-head at your entrance.

He lets out a hiss as he rubs his swollen tip at your greedy hole before starting to push himself in, “s-shit.”

“A-ah!” His size causing the initial burn as you feel him all the way inside, burying himself into you at the hilt.

He leaves himself there for a short moment, paying mind to your comfort, and begins to set a slow pace, savouring all that you are and all that he’s missed. Through a half-lidded gaze, you look up at him, admiring him as he works his way into you over and over; brows furrowed, eyes dark, breathless groans coming through slightly parted lips, tense muscles, and a small bead of sweat gathering at his temple. 

Your hands grip at his biceps as he comes down to meet your lips with his, an unspoken apology for the attention he has been unable to give; you readily accept, drowning in the bliss. Foreheads pressing together, you feel him adjust and pick up the pace, your grip on his biceps tighten, fingertips digging into the firm muscle. He’s doing it so perfectly, just like always, but with a tinge of desperation that you completely understand.

He’s pounding into you now, trying to chase what’s long overdue, and with all the intention to bring the both of you up together. Both his hands move to cradle your head into his hands, carefully gazing down and whispering sweet words of praise and adoration.

“I’ve waited so long to feel you and see you so pretty like this, but I’m here now, I’m here.” His words are so loving and soft, times of vulnerability like this are rare for him, so you cherish every last bit that you can.

You feel the warm steady build from deep within and you can tell by slight stutter in his hips that he was close too. You’re panting out and all you need is just a little push. A single thrust is all it takes and his mouth is on yours, turning your screams into muffled moans. Your own high and fluttering walls coaxing him into his own, emptying himself into you.

Both breathless and tired, yet satisfied and feeling so alive. He collapses on top of you, still buried inside with cum leaking out and down your thighs. 

“Missed you, missed this.” He rolls to the side, cock slipping out as he pulls you closer to him.

You nuzzle into his warmth, paying no mind to the stickiness of your bodies or the mess between your legs because he’s here now and that’s all that matters. Laying with each other in the most intimate way as he runs strong hands over your skin, soothing you into his touch and conveying the unspoken words of his affection—just this will do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments ♡
> 
> tumblr @nanengko


End file.
